It's That Stupid Mind Reading Thing He Does!
by ozxiii
Summary: Sequel to "I Want To Be a Star." Yoh can't stand it when Hao reads his mind. It's not his fault, but still! And then, that crazy mind of his came up with another crazy idea again, and this time, it works! HaoxYoh, twincest, twoshot rated just to be safe.
1. Part One

**A/N: So, I've taken a break from waru no shimo be (until I catch up with my homework and this writer's block leaves me). But I seem to have taken a liking to writing little oneshots… but this one isn't short. It's REALLY LONG! So I turned this one shot into a twoshot! **

**By the way, this is something of a sequel to "I Want To Be a Star." So, please read that first before this… if you don't though, it's okay, since the only thing you won't get is "the star incident." That's all.**

**Warning: HaoxYoh, Twincest, Shounen-ai… though, that stuff comes in the second part. Around the end of this story. So it won't be for awhile. Eh, it's just descriptive kissing and touching… since I can't write lemons. (they're beyond me. :P )**

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T THIS BE REAL? Oh, cause I don't own Shaman king! **

**

* * *

**

Part One: "_The Problem Is That Stupid Mind-Reading Thing He Does_."

The city's lights lit up as the sky turned dark. The bright lights obstructing the view of the stars, but at the top of Funbari hill, not even city lights could block the view of the stars.

Yoh sat there quietly like he did just about every night. This was a favorite past time of his, simply watching the sky. His favorite sight was of the clouds, but he loved the stars almost just as much. In all honesty, there was only one reason why Yoh didn't like the stars as much as the clouds, and that was because, until recently, he had been jealous of the little dots of light.

Yoh blushed at the thought. The "incident" with the stars had been quite embarrassing for him, and he didn't want to have any repeats. From now on, he'd resist the urge to do anything silly like ... "being a star."

"well, it was your own fault, really," Hao said when he appeared. Yoh frowned, he didn't really like it when Hao read his mind, but it wasn't so bad most of the time... Just when Yoh thought about embarrassing things like that.

"it was your fault! You even admitted it!" Yoh cried, pointing an accusing finger at Hao. The older twin simply rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Yoh, pulling his younger twin into an embrace.

Yoh was surprised by the sudden display of affection - which was very un-Hao-like of him when in public places - and blushed deeply. Hao chuckled to himself, laughing at his brother's thoughts that had suddenly taken a dive into the gutter.

"Oh please, I simply hugged you," Hao replied to Yoh's thoughts. He loosened his grip to let Yoh some space - which Yoh whimpered at. He liked the contact between him and his brother, the action from before had just startled him.

"Oh, okay," Hao said before pulling Yoh closer to him again.

"Nii-chan!" Yoh complained. Hao laughed and poked Yoh who was pouting. He was just too cute.

"What, you rather sit on my lap?" Hao asked teasingly.

"That's not what I meant! Stop reading my thoughts!" Yoh pouted.

"But I asked you a question, would you like to sit on my lap?"

Yoh blushed even more. Now this was just ridiculous. It seemed that Yoh could never stay on track with Hao around. The older of the two seemed to know just how to steer the conversation away from things he didn't want to talk about. But that wasn't much of a problem at the moment for Yoh, his mind was preoccupied with other things, like the question he was just asked.

"Lap, I... S-sit... O-on y..our- l-lap."

Hao smiled to himself. What an innocent little boy Yoh was.

"yes, that's what I asked."

"your- I-I... Sit.."

Hao laughed as Yoh's mind was once again in the gutter. It seemed to have made a permanent home down there.

"Do I need to promise that I won't do anything? I won't if you don't want me to."

"N-no... I'm just... A little-"

"shocked, shy, embarrassed, reluctant, hesitant, startled..."

" I get that you can read my mind Hao."

"well, do you want to sit on my lap?" Hao repeated his question for a third time.

'_Ugh. Why does he always change the topic like that?_'

"I heard that."

'_The problem is that stupid mind-reading thing he does.'_

"You mean my reishi."

_'Like that.'_

"I can still hear you."

Yoh pouted at his brother again - the third time tonight. There was something about that number today. Nonetheless, he sighed and got up to reposition himself comfortably on Hao's lap, much to Hao's delight.

"You're very light."

Silence.

"How was your day?"

"Hao, you can read my thoughts, answer me."

And it was true, Hao did read Yoh's thoughts, he knew what his brother was thinking about and what he wanted his brother to explain, but he didn't feel like talking about that at the moment.

"Hao..." Yoh asked again, this time with his voice instead of his mind. The look on Yoh's face was just so damn cute. Hao couldn't help but give in.

"I've told you about my reishi before though," Hao answered, referring to the time before the Shaman Fight had ended and Hao had slept in the same room as Yoh - it was before the two of them had let their feelings for each other be known.

"But you didn't explain anything about it specifically."

True enough.

Hao sighed, not really wanting to talk about his reishi. It had been well over a thousand years now, and the incident with Ohachiyo was behind him, but it just didn't feel good to talk about. He didn't like remembering what he had done to his first friend… he swallowed his soul for him own gain and for revenge. Hao shuddered at the memory. It was definitely not a topic he wanted to talk about.

Yoh, noticing his brother's discomfort decided to drop it. Maybe he could ask Hao later, at a better time. Or maybe if it was necessary for him to know, Hao would tell him eventually, after all, Hao had learned to trust him, right?

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Hao only had his reishi because he didn't trust people. Anna had said so herself once, that the reishi ability was given to those who could not trust others. Yoh had taken her word for it, since she had that ability once… a long time ago… but Hao had had the reishi for even longer… '_for a thousand years,_'

Hao picked up Yoh's thoughts, whether he wanted to or not. The reishi could definitely be used to his advantage, but it had cost him something. His friend, his peace and his sanity. Hao glanced at Yoh who was still in thought. He could hear everything, and that mean Hao would never have some quiet time to himself.

"You know, it's not _so_ bad that I can't talk about it," Hao said after a long silence. Yoh looked up from the ground, thinking that maybe Hao would finally open up.

"And it's not that I don't trust you," Hao continued. Yoh nodded, but felt a little guilty for doubting his brother. '_Sorry._'

"It's okay."

Another silence passed between the twins.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, like always," Hao said, changing the subject. He then sighed to add some effect. Instantly, he could tell a vein had popped and Yoh was feeling jealous. Again.

"Really Hao? Are we _really_ going to go back there?" Yoh asked in anger and embarrassment. Hao laughed and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… well, you know…" Hao said between laughs while calming himself. Yoh frowned.

"No, I don't. I can't read minds," Yoh jabbed at his brother. It was mean of him, but he was really mad at Hao. Not only had he read his mind (though it wasn't his fault), and dodged all questions directed at him, but he had brought up the stars incident. Hao was really never going to let Yoh live that one down.

"Nope, absolutely not. And are you really that mad at me? I'll make it up to you."

Yoh glanced sideways at his brother, "and how do you intend to do that?"

Hao shrugged, "well, what do you want me to do?"

Yoh thought for a moment… Hao had said "It's not that I don't trust you," but Yoh still had his doubts. He shouldn't' have been doubting, but he couldn't help it…

"It's alright, I know. And I _do_ trust you, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I've lived around people I couldn't trust for longer than I've been around you. I can trust you, but It's hard to start trusting everyone else around me."

Yoh didn't reply so that he could let Hao's words sink in. _'He trusts me… and I bet he trusts Opacho… but who else is there? Who in Hao's life is making him doubt?_'

"Everyone else. Really."

Yoh frowned. He really wanted to help his brother, but how could he rid the Hao's doubt of _everyone_?

"You don't have to, it's not your responsibility."

When neither of them spoke, Hao stood up. Yoh watched as Hao left, a little saddened. He _really_ wanted to help, it was simply what Yoh did, he helped others, and it he couldn't, then it bothered him. The fact that it was his brother made it all the more frustrating that he couldn't help him…

And then that crazy mind of his came up with an idea again.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit of a cliff hanger. The second part will come shortly. I just have to edit that one, and it'll be done and posted! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part. **

**Oh, and please review! I hope to hear from you before I update the second part… **


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Second part is here! I hope you like this one, I absolutely **_**adore**_** the first little bit, because Yoh's so sweet! Wouldn't you love it if someone did all this for you too?**

**Warnings: So there is shounen-ai in this chapter, and I mean, descriptive kissing, and a little more than that. HaoxYoh, twincest…. That's all. Sorry it's not a lemon (if you wanted one), I can't write those… I just… can't.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING (I wish I did!)**

**Now, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Part Two: "_I Want You To…_"

Hao didn't notice it at first. Yoh had been very careful as to not think about it and he only worked on it when Hao wasn't around… or anyone else for that matter. Still, it had been really hard to hide (it, after all, had cost Yoh quite a sum of money and time… it took a little more that seven months) and he couldn't complete hide the fact that he was keeping something from Hao.

When Hao _did_ realize it, Yoh had just about been done.

"I demand you tell me why I am blind folded."

"No way, not till we get there."

"How did you manage to block your thoughts?"

"I didn't, I'm just not thinking about anything."

"Empty headed like always," Hao teased. He felt a slight annoyance emit from Yoh.

"How much longer?"

"Not much."

Hao continue walking, following his younger twin who was leading him by his hand. Yoh took slow steps as to make sure Hao wouldn't trip - not that it was really possible for Hao to fall. He could feel the nature that surrounded him, and he knew the place of every rock and root on the path they were taking. Regardless, Hao still took small and careful steps.

"We're far from the city," Hao said after a while longer of walking. Yoh nodded, though Hao couldn't see.

"how could you tell?"

"The distance we've walked, the whisper of numerous nature spirits all around… there are many clues, Yoh."

Yoh nodded again, still forgetting his brother couldn't see. As for Hao, he wondered how his brother had even convinced him to put the blindfold on. While he was lost in thought, he noticed that Yoh had stopped walking.

"Are we here?"

"You can take off the blindfold now."

Hao let go of Yoh's hand and reached behind his head, untying the cloth and removing it from his eyes. The firs thing he noticed was that he had been right about not being near a city at all. The second thing he noticed was that there was a traditional Japanese style house right in front of him that looked a lot like -

"I asked Anna to help me out. We summoned some spirits from your time… Some of them even knew you! A lot of them want to apologize about the way they… you know... so they were willing to help me out. And they even told us about the house you lived in with your mother…"

"It burned down a long time ago."

"Yeah, so I bought this one and had it renovated… sort of… don't worry, it was cheap! The owner said it was haunted, and you know what? It was! I didn't have any trouble helping the spirits move on though, I mean, we're shamans after all. Though, one particular ghost wouldn't leave till I found his lost cat. Can you believe how many stray cats are in this area?"

Hao ignored his brother's rambling. He could only stare at this house before him and wonder what had he done to deserve such good fortune? He didn't feel like he deserved this - like he didn't deserve Yoh.

"You can go inside you know," Yoh smiled, when he realized that Hao wasn't even listening. Hao nodded slowly and walked in. Yoh stayed behind, hoping to let Hao discover for himself, the surprise that Yoh had prepared.

Every single detail, down to the tatami mats and the flowers in the vase, were the same. Yoh couldn't have possible been able to find out all this from just any spirit from his era, even if they had known him. He glanced around and felt completely at peace… then he felt the presence of two spirits…

Hadn't Yoh said he exorcised all the spirits haunting this house?

"Hao," came the voice of the first spirit. Hao's eyes widened. He spun around and was shocked at the ghostly figure before him. No, that wasn't right, this figure wasn't a ghost, it was a demon.

"Ohachiyo, how - "

"That brother of yours. He's a nice one, really. He did what I couldn't, he gave you peace and changed you."

"But your soul… I - I…"

"you don't have to apologize."

Hao closed his mouth that had been hanging open. Ohachiyo smiled at his friend and went to his side.

"We never played in my house. I met you after it had burned down," Ohachiyo noted when Hao didn't say anything. Hao, still in shock, only nodded. He felt like crying out of happiness. No one had ever done something so nice for him before, and certainly not because the genuinely cared for Hao. No, people did things for him If they were scared of him, or if they had wanted to use him (not that it ever worked). Yoh on the other hand, was true, and he had wanted to give Hao a second chance, from the bottom of his heart.

Yoh was really too good for Hao.

"Then how did Yoh get everything so… exact?" Hao asked. Ohachiyo smiled at that.

"I wasn't the only spirit he asked for help."

"Yes, I know -"

"Come on, let's go play! You have time, right?" Ohachiyo smiled Hao stopped mid-sentence and smiled back.

"Sure."

But instead of going back outside where they could play, Ohachiyo led Hao to another room of the house, a room that Hao deliberately avoided because he was scared that it would bring back unwanted memories. Much to his surprise, his fears were just fears.

The door to his mother's room was open and instead of being empty - like Hao was scared it would be - there was someone inside.

Now Hao was _sure_ he was going to cry.

"Come here, Hao."

Hao left Ohachiyo's side and went straight to his mother's spirit who hugged him. Hao had been searching for these two spirits for so long, and why couldn't he find them? Yoh was in fact weaker, and yet he had been able to find the two things Hao couldn't. But then, Anna had helped Yoh… Hao made a mental note that maybe Anna wasn't so bad, and that he'd have to pay her back some time. But for now, he could only really think of his mother, this house, Ohachiyo and how Yoh was an angel.

Asanoha smiled at Hao as he silently sobbed, letting out tears of happiness. She held her child close to her as she heard Yoh enter the room.

"I hope you like the gift…" Yoh said quietly. He was hapy for Hao, but felt a little out of place in the house. It looked a lot like the original house, but Yoh had changed it a bit to make it more accessible and modern (sans technology, of course). Still, Yoh couldn't get use to being here since this place was from a different era, one where he didn't belong and plus, this had been Hao's home… when Yoh didn't exist. It only made sense that Yoh didn't feel like he belonged.

Hao slowly looked up from his twin but didn't move. A smile graced his lips, not the evil smile he had, of the condescending smirk; it was a genuine, real, smile.

"Thank you," Hao whispered quietly. His voice was shaky, he couldn't think of any words that could effectively express his gratitude.

'_You're too good for me, Yoh._'

Asanoha stood and pushed her son towards Yoh. She smiled at the two and Ohachiyo went to her side.

"I think I have to leave soon Asah- Hao. I can't stay here very long, but I can come again," she said. Hao nodded, knowing full well the dangers of staying too long. He watched and waited for his mother and Ohachiyo to leave. He knew that they would be back sometime later, but he knew that his mother had only used what she had said earlier as an excuse. She wanted to give him and Yoh some privacy.

"So you like it?" Yoh asked after a bit longer. He fidgeted before taking a seat next to Hao on the bed, he was a little embarrassed by Hao's intense gaze.

"I love it. How did you… no never mind. Yoh, you… don't know how happy I am."

Yoh smiled.

"Sure I do."

"You can't possibly. I mean, you can't… unless you could read my mind -" Hao's eyes widened.

"No, of course I can't! But I bet you can't either!" Yoh laughed.

What on Earth was Yoh on abou-

There was silence. There was complete silence in Hao's head for the first time in a thousand years.

"But -"

"I can't get you to trust everyone, right? So I could only surround you with people that you _do_ trust, then you wouldn't need your reishi anymore!"

"I like your reasoning."

"I thought you would," Yoh said. He looked proud of himself at his great accomplishment.

"But how can I repay you?" Hao asked. He felt like he was in debt to his brother now. After all he had done…

"you already did. You stopped reading my mind."

"Anything else?" Hao asked. "That doesn't seem like enough... There has to be _something_."

"Well…"

"Anything," Hao stated. It was weird, not being able to read Yoh's mind to just find out what he wanted.

"Ca-can I sit in your lap?" Yoh blushed. Hao wiped away the remnants of his tears just as Yoh said that. He couldn't help but laugh so hard that he was crying again.

"Sure thing Yoh," Hao laughed. His brother was so simple, and easy to please. He loved him.

Yoh stood and climbed onto Hao's lap. Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Hao whispered quietly. Yoh closed his eyes, enjoying Hao's embrace and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure there's nothing more you want in return?"

"Well…"

"Yoh…"

"There is _one_ thing…"

"tell me. Your wish is my command," Hao added. He was really eager to repay Yoh. He owed him so much now.

"A… a… k-kiss…" Yoh stuttered. Even without the reishi, Hao could tell that his brother's mind was in the gutter. Maybe the sitting on his lap thing was a hint as to…

"_just_ a kiss?"

"Y-yeah.."

"I'm sure that's not all…"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind anymore!" Yoh complained. Hao laughed.

"You're an open book Yoh, I don't need the reishi to read you," Hao smirked. The smirk was mischievous, evil… seductive.

Yoh's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"I was just thinking it! I didn't mea-"

The sentence was never finished. Hao was right, he didn't need the reishi to read Yoh's expression. He could tell exactly what his brother wanted. The "can I sit on your lap" and "a kiss" had been major clues. Yoh's mind _really had _taken up a permanent residence down in the gutter.

As Hao's lips traveled down to Yoh's neck, Yoh moaned. He tangled his fingers in Hao's long hair and pulled his brother closer to himself. Hao's lips pressed delicately and gently on yoh's neck made his head dizzy. He could feel the light movements as he kissed his neck, sucking and licking, all the way down to his chest. Hao held Yoh with one hand while he let one hand wander over Yoh's skin, since his shirt was always kept open. It took no effort at all to strip the shirt from him.

"oh… Hao… nhmm," Yoh moaned. Hao, hearing his name being called out like _that_ couldn't help but be a little aroused too. He took Yoh's nipple into his mouth, licking it and smiling when Yoh shivered. He still knew Yoh's sensitive spots and exactly where to touch. His reishi wasn't needed to tell that.

"Mnnn… Ah.. Ah!"

Elicit moans escaped from Yoh's lips, but he was quickly silence when Hao's mouth returned to his. Hao kept his hand that had been previously wandering around Yoh's skin on the inside of Yoh's thigh now. He stroked gently, taking his time, moving up his leg. He culd feel Yoh shaking and quivering in his arms, his body pleading for more and more. Hao licked Yoh's lips, begging- no - demanding entrance, and Yoh gladly obliged. He opened his lips and moaned into Hao. Their tongues danced, and fought, teasing each other and playing. They couldn't help but think that the other tasted like pure ecstasy.

"So, is there anything else… that I can do… to repay you…?" Hao asked when the broke apart to breath. Yoh whimpered - too embarrassed to straight out ask for more - he missed Hao's touch already. When Yoh didn't respond, Hao started to kiss Yoh's neck again, sucking this time as well, and made his way up Yoh's jaw. When his lips were mere millimeters from Yoh's ears, he asked Yoh again.

"What else do you want me to do?" he breathed out. His breath tickled Yoh's ears, and another whimper escaped his lips, but he still didn't reply. Hao smiled deviously again. He moved his hand closer to Yoh's…

"That… more…"

Well, it was something of a reply. So Hao did as he was asked, dragging his hand up Yoh's thigh and then, finally resting it on the bulge in Yoh's pants. Yoh couldn't help but buck his hips into Hao's hand, but he was being held back.

"Careful, or you'll fall off my lap."

"But you're taking so long," Yoh complained. Hao chuckled and kissed his brother, once again slipping his tongue past Yoh's lips. As they kissed, Hao picked Yoh up and lay him on the bed. Never did their lips leave each other's as Hao climbed over Yoh. They did break lip contact when Hao removed his poncho though, but they automatically moved to kiss again.

Hao kept one hand, lightly stroking Yoh through the fabric of his pants and the other hand played with Yoh's nipples.

"Ah! Mn.. Ah! Ha- Hao!"

Oh, it was _so_ easy to get Yoh to moan.

Hao slipped his hand into Yoh's pants and touched Yoh's hardened member. Yoh arched up and shivered while Hao felt himself get aroused. Both their pants had become very tight, and neither of them could really take much more.

The twins broke away from each other for a second to catch their breaths. Their hands didn't' stop traveling or playing with each other though. Yoh untangled his hands from Hao's hair to roam around Hao's body as well.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Hao asked, leaning in again to kiss Yoh. He paused just before their lips touched, waiting for a response.

"I… I want you to…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh please, I told you I can't write lemons. Imagine what you want… I think that's as far as I can write. :P**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoy that. It was nice, wasn't it? I hope it was… Please review now! I'd like to hear what you thought of it and what I can do to make the next story better! **


End file.
